


Have You Heard The One....

by be_merry



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, you could probably say I beat a joke into the ground, from time to time." -David Cook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Heard The One....

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2egotJLyw6k) where David Cook tells the ~~most awesometacular~~ worst pirate joke ever (repeatedly). This makes me happier than it probably should. Also, I'm not entirely responsible for these jokes.

“Hey, Archie!” Cook shouted as he ran into the room where David sat at the piano, working on that bit of “Something” that was giving him trouble.

David turned cautiously to look at the other man. Cook this excited was never a good sign. “Yeah, Cook? What’s up?”

“Got a joke for you! Did you hear about the guy who had his left side cut off?” He looked at David expectantly.

“Uhhh…” David replied, drawing a blank and, you know, slightly scared to know the answer.

“He’s all right now. Get it? _All right_?” Cook didn’t even wait for David to answer before plowing on. “What do you call two spiders who just got married?”

David stared at Cook before answering, hesitantly, “Ummm…arachnid and wife?”

Cook frowned at David. “NEWLYWEBS! Isn’t it great?”

David stared at his boyfriend in horror. “Um, not to be rude but were you, you know, dropped on the head as a child? Where do you get these things, Cook?”

“I make them up myself,” he answered proudly. “Songwriting’s not my only talent, you know.” Cook bragged, lifting his chin and smiling confidently, convinced David would finally recognize his genius.

“Maybe you should, uh, just stick to your day job,” David suggested, not looking Cook in the eye as he studied the passage of sheet music again, finally deciphering exactly what sounded wrong.

“David Archuleta, you wound me! Are you saying you only date me because I’m a rock star?”

David quirked an eyebrow at the older man. “I’m just saying, you’d think someone who spends so much time doing crossword puzzles would be able to come up with better puns.”

“Oh, yeah?” Cook asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye. “What do you call an angle less than 90 degrees? A cute angle!"

David just groaned and buried his face in his hands.


End file.
